The White Shadow
by World Aqua Marine
Summary: She doesn't know what to think anymore. People pop out of nowhere, standing upside down on the ceiling and breathing out fire? Way too amazing for her taste. And what's more, they call themselves ninja! And me...I'm a reincarnated. Damn Narutoverse! OC(Semi-SI)
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is definitely not mine, only OCs that I put in is mine.

Author's note-

HI! This is my first fan-fiction. This story were inspired by many reincarnation story include** Sliver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine** and **ToeGirth's An Everlasting Flame**. I want to try writing too!...well, I may not be the most creative but I will try my best.

Sorry for the confusion in POV

* * *

I sit on my chair at the back of the classroom while my eyes continue to observe my classmate half-heartedly and waiting impatiently for our teacher to come in. Not that I care really. I then spend ten minutes staring intently toward the door hoping that someone- or _something_ will happen, nothing happens. I sign and roll my eye trying to figure out why I end up in this place in the first place. This giggling, chattering and shouting environments are what I hate the most because it makes me feel like I am sitting in the amusement park.

I **hate** the amusement park.

It's not that I hate loud noise, I'm more used to it. My family was loud and always fighting with each other. The main reason that I hate it is because it is where people gathered. And where there is crowed, there is definitely troubles.

That is my _logic_.

Even my pervious parents viewed me as a narrow mind person. Unfortunately, I agree at that point. I don't really trust people. I was sensitive to the negative emotion that I can pinpoint even the slightest negative emotion.

The noise that other kids in the class emit makes me want to close all my sense and die again.

Yes, die-again…

The truth is that…I'm reincarnated

The first time I realize that I was reborn, it makes me so shock.

* * *

**September, 24th - at one certain airport- (3.21 AM)**

"Pam, what do you want?"

"Hot chocolate"

"…why don't you change to coffee for once? Hot chocolate is for baby"

"You just said what do I want, remember?" Pamela rolls her eye, clearly annoyed. She wears a simple black suit and a skirt, currently sitting in the waiting area before her plane takes off. "**And** you are creating almost millions and millions of people who love hot chocolate an enemy since 80% of people who prefer a hot beverage are hot chocolate-".

Jessica's eyebrow twitch in annoyance "If you want to mock me, your precious hot chocolate will end up in a trash bin".

"Whatever, you are the one that loses to me in poker". Pamela shrugged; flash a smirk to Jessica, her friend and co-worker. "Oh, and please add whip cream too!"

Jessica rolls her eyes in return, finally give up on her and walk away toward nearby café.

Pamela flips through fashion magazines in her hand and hum. Teasing Jessica is too much fun sometime. She was so absorbed in the article that she doesn't realize a tall figure that stood in front of her. Not that she cares. Pamela then notices after a long period. Without showing the acknowledgment, she doesn't raise her eye to meet, instead, she continues to read and think. It takes just a few seconds to notice _something_ is off.

What is going on? There is no sound at all

Surely at three o'clock in the morning isn't pleasant time for many people but it doesn't mean that there aren't people. At that moment, she froze with terrified thought.

Whatever has happened or going to happen, it will be bad. Very. Bad.

At last, the figure finally speaks in a dark tone. "Miss Pamela Abel"

A man age between thirty to forty, large build, fair skin and wearing long cloth cover his whole body. In Pamela's opinion, this man is super suspicious! Why the hell could he come in, anyway?!

Pamela found the reason why it is so quiet. Not a single person is left in the waiting area other than him and her.

Evil's luck.

"I'm sure I do not know you, sir". Pamela smile but her body language shows the different sign. She immediately tense her body as the mysterious men pull out an object that shine in silver color cover with newspaper.

A _Gun_

Her eyes darken when she realizes what his objective is. She presses her lip in a firm line, trying to suppress a panic before it's going to make her mind go blank. She will not become an idiot because of the pressure.

If _he_ is going to kill her, she would be dead by now. There is no way someone will mention anything if they are going to kill her. That led her to question their motive.

Is it abduction?

He points a gun in his hand toward her. Eventhough his voice is stiff; he is unable to control the hand from shaking due to anxiety. "Go with me and I will not harm your friend"

An armature? From the way he holds the gun…maybe someone hired him.

"Who are _you_?" Pamela asks a question but only got silence as an answer. The man forces her to stand up, make her walk forward with gun on her back. He is trying to walk her out of the airport, maybe to somewhere that can quietly abduct her without being suspicious.

She knows that lawyer is a job that has many enemies but she doesn't know airport isn't safe either. It is a bad luck when her father is a famous lawyer. Pamela curse in her breath as she trying to figure the way out of this situation

However, both frozen stiff because of someone's voice "What are you doing, bastard!"

Her friend scream make situation worse. Jessica runs toward her in panic and she don't even know that a men has a gun.

Damn! She shouldn't be here!

Everything seem slow as the stranger men point a gun at Jessica. Pamela's eyes widen in panic. Before she even thinks her body tackles the men to the ground.

"-You bitch!" he hisses and fired the gun…at her

Pamela gasps. She collapse on the ground, scream as the pain get her. She could feel the hollow in her lung. As blood pour out of her body, Pamela start to lose conscious.

She can't breathe…can't…

"PAM!"

Jessica panic voice is all Pamela can hear before everything become dark.

* * *

-Author's note-

sorry for any grammar error. The truth is that I'm not really good at writing in English. So boring, OK, or anything?


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn

A/N: Hi there everyone! I don't know how to start this...

I'm very happy when I see some people add this story in the first chapter. I know that I am not so great in the range of vocabulary, I'm practicing.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, My OC is the only thing I own.

No Beta

* * *

.

.

I cannot move…

I don't know how long but everything is dark. I don't know whether or not I am dead or alive. The last thing I remember is when Jessica screaming my name and my mind shut down. The pain still fresh in my mind when I think of the last time I was awake. The feeling of blood pouring out of yours and numbing my entire body is **_horrible_**. Seem like my injuries is too serious and I maybe in coma or something. It is not surprising when someone shot you in such a close range.

I can't smell nor can I see. I didn't even feel my own body working, like it is being restrained. My mind is hazy and unable to think straight. But I didn't feel too horrified because everything that surrounds me feels so warm and comfortable. It felt like surrounding with water when I go to swimming pool although it is warmer. I try to stay conscious all the time eventhough it is a fail attempt. Eventually, sleepiness win and I can't remain awake. I wake up, fall asleep, wake up again and falling asleep again. The routine continue as I trying to conclude myself that nothing will change.

I don't know how much time have passed. Maybe a day, a month or even years. It was impossible to know the time when I myself surround with darkness.

While I was wondering of what to do, I froze. Although it is only slightest sound, I could hear it so clearly. The sound goes in rhythm, beating slowly but steady. It only took a few second for me to figure out what it is because it is so familiar and nobody will be alive without it.

Ba-thump…Ba-thump…

A **heart**

Wait. Why do I hear a heartbeat? This definitely not mines for sure. It too loud and clear, more like it is from a different person.

Am I…_inside_ someone?

I don't remember being eaten by something, that's for sure.

I calm myself and wait. Thinking too much only make me feel sleepy. Nothing good will happen if I am too rushed. Being observant is my strong point after all. I just have to wait and keep myself sane enough to endure the result. I may wake up, find myself in the coma room and being disable person that need to depend on other people for the last of my live or I will recover and become normal person. Hopefully, the result will be the later.

I try to ignore the horrible consequence and concentrate on hearing the noise when later I found out that apart from the sound of heartbeat, there are other sounds as well. I cannot hear it clearly. It was like someone was speaking at the other side with the wall in between you and them. I can't form the word but the voice is steady and deep. This voice makes me feel safe. I unconsciously relax and start to wiggle to find the source of the sound. Now I can feel the tone change. Like the person from other side is laughing and the sound of heartbeat become faster.

Confusion appears in my conscious. It clouds my mind which I fail to even realize that I can feel the body of mine finally able to _move_.

I cannot last long enough to figure out the strange yet smoothing voice and finally fall asleep.

* * *

y(o v o)y

* * *

I was awakening by the pressure on my entire body. Due to the fact that I getting used to silent and darkness, I was extremely panic. The wall surrounds my body squeeze; it is both tight and suffocating. I want to scream in pain, move out of here but I can't. I can't control my body.

What the hell-

WHAT GOING ON HERE?!

I feel my body being squeeze again and this time my body **move**. Only a second

Light reflect through my eye. However, light are so binding. I can't see anything clearly; only rapid change of light can tell me that I'm moving. The air stings my skin and it's the first time in my life that I feel like the air is so _hurt, so fiery_.

I cry. Wail. _Scream_.

I will do anything to decrease this suffocating feeling.

For first time, I can feel air enter my lung.

Large shadows hover over me causes me to scream louder, feeling terrified by an unknown presence. Unfamiliar noises in the background make me so afraid. Scare is the only word to describe my current feeling. My body can't move like something grabs it and retain from moving.

I feel helpless. And I really hate it.

"Omedetōgozaimasu**, **Sore wa on'nanokodesu…hikari san"

Did she just add 'san' ? I am sure that only language that add 'san' in the end of the name is Japanese. The spoken word is quiet fast so I can only mange just a few word, but it is a prove that this is Japanese language for sure.

Another person made muttered noise before my body felt warmth encircle around. At that moment, I feel like a large hand hold me so delicately, treating me like a fragile glass doll. I try to wiggle out but even the most stubborn person knows that it is the useless attempt so I finally relax and begin to enjoy the warmth.

It's somehow...feel like home.

It is the emotion that I didn't felt for, what? ten years maybe. My parents didn't get official marriage. After 'she' give birth to my baby brother, she left. No trace to find and my dad doesn't seem to care much so me and my brother left that topic off. Although our family has only us three, we love each other so much. No doubt we still fight with each other, arguing about such a ridiculous thing, but well...we get over it.

That was until...dad died.

When I was in about to enter college at the age of eighteen.

Running finger over cold skin, dad looks like he just sleep. His face is peaceful. I cry silently as my brother continued to hug dad's body, prying that this is just a dream. Unfortunately, it's real _cruel_ truth.

My brother is still young but he fully understands how death can be cruel to those people who were left behind.

Just one day after and I force myself to stop crying and smile while hugging my brother and said it's _okay._

At that moment, I realize that I'm the only one that can protect him. Because of this, I can't get a the meaning of feeling at home.

The feeling of my body being lift wakes me up from my dark thought. It's going whoosh then to another pair of arm. I have felt the roughness of the skin. That pair of hand handles me awkwardly but the sound emitting from this hands is full of delight. I felt like I am being some kind of doll that everyone tend to cuddle with. Or am I wrong? I suppress my inner humor and make sure to process my brain to function properly this time. I finally stop wailing when a realization hit me in the face **_hard_**.

I may be a bit skinny but I'm not that light be lifted so easy, damn it!

And what about the sensation of enormous hand that is carrying me around. Now that is unusual.

Wait…when the hell does my body felt so short and weak? I can't even see. It seems much a new born baby's condition to me.

...Oh

OH.

I WAS FREAKY REBORN!

I can't say anything except...

shit.

* * *

y(o _ o)y

* * *

I'm in the stage of denial.

I admit that being reborn with memories from your past left is quite shocking. But it's not that bad. Aside from being half blind due to yet fully develop eye and can only rely on hearing sense isn't half bad as you think. The only reason that I am still in denial is because one and sole reason. My little brother.

nonononoNoNONO. I cannot died so easily. How about my baby brother? I'm not going to leave him just like dad did.

Maybe this is only a dream.

Yes, that's must be it.

It was like dreaming in the comatose state. I'm just imagine things, this is not real, right?_ Right_?

The word 'this is not real' keep repeating in my tiny head. I refuse to drink or sleep, just scream all the time. A pair of arm tries to soothe me but I didn't come to care. My own brother who just turns only fifteen this year is waiting for me to wake up from this stupid dream. My worries blind my own thought and I find myself unable to do anything, just running around in a circle , blind and pitiful. I was so occupied with my own thought that I, again, fail to realize how horrified my new family was when their newborn baby refuse to eat or sleep. They even bring me to see a person who I assume to be a doctor. The strange thing is, I feel something funny coming into my body when that certain person puts their hand over my tummy. It's felt unpleasant.

That _thing _touch all over my body, invading my privacy and scaring me so much I start to cry. The fear of unknown sensation frighten me so much that my whole body trembled with fear. I hear a muffle of crying came from high pitch voice, which I guess is a mother who give birth to me, her desperate sob froze me from screaming and certain emotion hit me hard in the face.

Guilt.

I mentally shook my head to get rid of the thought. Cursing to myself about a bad habit of mine.

I tend to have soft spot when it came to family. Eventhough they aren't real.

Or may be they are real but I'm the one that keep denying the truth.

Come to think of it, dream of mine have never become so realistic and this long. Every moment I stay in this form, I came to realize how real it is. My wall which I desperately trying to build in order to shield myself from reality slowly crumble into dust.

Dream never be so real. Touch, smell, and Hearing is so clear that I can't denied how real the feeling is.

If I-If I am really reborn in to this body then that mean the old body of mine would be only corpse by now.

It's sad to admit but I can't change anything in the past.

Death by protecting a friend is admirable for me. Even if I can go change the past, it will just stay as it is.

Oh. And I still didn't get my hot chocolate yet. May be I could get a sip first before I die. I swear I saw Jessica dropping my favorite beverage to the ground from the shock.

What a waste.

My humor mind try to distract myself from getting too depress. Don't miss understand, I'm serious kind of person. It just that I tend to not give up my mind to stress. Being stress is horrible. It's come with lack of sleep and appetite which I don't really tend to be.

Anyway, I can't go back to my brother anymore. I'm just hope that he can protect himself at least.

While I finally stop screaming my lung off, I felt a hand hold me up in a hug. Judge from a soft touch of the skin, It's clearly show how feminine the person holding me is. This is the mother who have give birth to me.

My mom sigh in relief that her abnormal baby finally settle down from what's happening in her little head. She brought me close to her chest with a protective arm. As a baby, I can hear her heart beat almost as loud as while I was inside her body. The familiar rhythm put me at else as I finally fallen a sleep from crying entire day.

Tomorrow will be the start of second life I have been given.

.

* * *

A/N: Gahhhh, My OC is finally out. Happy Birthday OC! Name is still a secret. Nu-uh, not going to reveal it yet. It's a little difficult to describe at anything because my OC is a new born. She can only rely on touch and hearing and her smelling is not that great. Well...nothing more, bye!

.

Review is love too, you know?


End file.
